What Happens When
by Juki Danaku
Summary: So, what happens when a ton of FANS get chosen to personally work with the Vocaloids to become pop stars? Well, romance, drama, humor, yelling, touching moments, more yelling, and all that good stuffs! OC are definitely accepted! Characters taken for Love interests: Len K., Gakupo K., Rin K, Kaito S., Oliver, Yuuma, Miku H. Piko U., Gumi M. . Rated T to be super safe!
1. OC sheet!

A/N: Hey! JD here! This is my first story on FF, so R&R, and you don't have to be nice! X3 Say

whatever you want, and stuffs! OH! And this is probably the most important part. BE VERY

DESCRIPTIVE WITH YOUR Ocs! I want everything about your Vocaloid/Humanoid. I was thinking

about doing my character as an example!

**NAME: **(Your OC's name. It can be any language! If you wants, add it's meaning! EX;) Sora Tokine

(Tokine: Time-Sound Sora: Sky)

**AGE/BIRTHDAY: **(I like adding birthdays, cuz I can have all the Vocaloids celebrate! Anything

goes!) Age: 14 B-Day: December 13

**Vocaloid/Utauloid/ Humanoid?: **(In MY story, there are three kinds of peeps. Vocaloids are the

already created -dare I say- computer programs, Utaus are the sames, and Humanoids are the humans

that can go into the virtual world and play/sing at the concerts with the Vocaloids without having to be

holograms!) Humanoid.

**Human world cloths/Comfy clothes: **(If your a Humanoid, you get both! This is what you like to

wear in the human world and around the super huge Vocaloid house and out in the virtual world. Same

with the Vocaloids and Utaus.) Usually wears her school uniform outside of the virtual world, and

anything Rin and Miku stick her in in the virtual world.

**Appearance:** (What you look like! Hair and eyes and what-not. And, again, anything goes!) Dark

black, shoulder length hair that's starting to grow back semi-curly. Her bangs have a slight inward curl

and are usually in her eyes. In the human world, her eyes are a green-blue. In the Vocaloid world, her

right one changes to a golden yellow (See White Black Ward if you want to see colors). She's pale, but

does get sun. She's kind of skinny and tall, but all the height is in her torso, (she's bout 5' 3''). Unlike

her Humanoid cousin, JD (Sound familiar? XD I think I might add JD into the story, just cuz JD and

Sora are kind of funny in the same room! X3), her smiles vary. She has her cute, loli smile, her evil,

mischievous smile, her sad smile, and her "I'm gonna kill you," smile. She has super extreme facial

expressions and it's not uncommon to see her roll her eyes.

**Personality: **(how does your OC act, just in general? Are they super hyper, but super lazy? Do they

love pranks? I don't know! ANYTHING, PEOPLE!) Mischievous,lazy, prankster, hyper, independent,

and creative describe Sora pretty well. Sora loves gory movies, lol'ing, then serious'ing, and watching

T.V with Rei. Dancing, playing her many instruments, flinging rubber bands at people, scaring people

half to death, and getting on JD's nerves when she visits. She likes making new friends, bet can be very

hard to relate to because she is so random and strange. She's not afraid to be girly at sleep overs with

the girls, and is not afraid to laugh when JD hits people with her bass case. Though, she will run if you

chase her! X3

**Clothes in Virtual World: **(Finally! Now, this is what you wear when you first enter the V.W (No, not

Volks Wagon!) and during concerts. Be super creative. Anything can change about your OC, and

remember! Technically, it's all a computer program! So, things can have computers and light up!) A

knee length, flowy black pleated skirt. Her shirt resembles Len's in some ways, but is thinner and black.

The sailor flap is black, with a dark, shinny gray border, not super thick. The left corner is pierced with

a shinny black treble clef. The white under shirt has a black bass clef, exactly like Len's. The short

sleeves are large and loose at the and are folded up. The part that was folded up resembles a piano. Her

tie is white with a thin, black, off center line and a treble clef. Her head phones are DJ-style, with

glowing white-blue treble clefs. The cord glows the same blue. The jack glows the same yellow as her

eye. She likes rubber bands and gelly bracelets as... bracelets. Her shoes are like Miku's, but the bottom

of her right is white-blue and left is yellow. The backs of the top glowing bands have stiff ribbons.

**Singing types and/or instruments: ** (What kinds of music are you good at singing? Rock? Lullaby's?

Other kinds I know nothing about? If you don't sing, what instrument(s) do you play? Add a million if

you want! And, add what the instruments look like. Do they glow, too? Or, do you sing AND play (like

a boss)?) Is an alto/tenor. Sings rock, lullaby's, pop, fast, techno. Plays piano (duh) and electric 4-string

bass. Her Mic connect to he head phones. Her bass has shattering blue and yellow butterfly's around the

knobs, and the bass has a cool reflective property, that looks like a shattering mirror. The case is simple,

but has tons of stickers.

**Other**: (Anything I have failed to mention. Sowwy!) Like Swedish Fish and kitties! Always steals JD's

neko ear hoodie when she's not home.

**Friends/Not-Such-Good-Friends/ Love intres/Crush**: (C'mon, there has to be people you don't like.)

Friends: Luka, Miku, Kaito, Len, Rin, Meiko, Gackpoid (Gakupo), Gumi, IA, Rei, Rui. Uh... The

Other Guys: Haku, Akaito, Other? Crush: LEN! .3.

**Favorite Songs: **(Add as many as you want, in no particular order. I'll probably add them while your

characters are lounging!) SOOOO SOOSOSOSo many, I can'y remember a lot. But, I love "Mr. Taxi"

right now! X3

So, submissions can be submitted through PM, and I hope I get a ton. I

like adding characters! And, there isn't really much fan pairing of all the orginals, since we get, oo la la,

dates and stuff. Feel fee to add your friends. The limit per submission is... three? Sounds good.

Meaning, I will probably add other OC's. So, I can't wait to read any submission, and I can't wait for

the next chapter (Which I can't put up until submissions are submitted!). I hope to up date every week

or earlier, blah blah blah.

So, either send in an application, and I hope I can update soon!

MRRROOOWW!

-Peace, Love, and Chocolate chip Cookies, JD.

Kaito: Miku! Word from the Master! X3

Miku: Oh, goody! What about?

Kaito: This terms Humanoid.

Miku: OOOOHHH! X3 Who is it?

Kaito: *opens letter* o.O oh, man...

Miku: Wut? -_-

Kaito: It's JD's cousin. O-o

Rin: *pops in* Wooo HOOOO! JD was so cool! X3

Kaito: *remembers getting hit with her bass case* Hide me! DX

Miku: =_= Wuss.

Rin: LOL! XD

Len: Kaito, you just got told by a girl.

Kaito: ... Shut up. -_-

Len: Your the one that got told.

Rin: OOOHH! Apply some cold water to that BURN! XD

Kaito: NOT HELPING, RIN! D:

Rin: Not here to help. :D

Miku: Good job, Rin. XD

Rin: Right! ;D

Len: Kaito, you should feel terrible.

Kaito: LEN! D'X

Len: I'm not here to help, either. -_-

Miku: Now, Kaito, we shall all eat your ice cream while you fuss about another JD in the house.

XD *runs away with Rin and Len*

Kaito: Whatever- Wait, NUUU! D'X

And that, my fine friends, was a short story for all of you to enjoy! XD

Peace, Love, Chocolate chip Cookies,

JD ;D


	2. More Humanoids? Awesome!

A/N: Hey! JD here! First chapter, woohoo! Hope there are enough words and stuff.

I got lots of sweet Ocs, but, Miri-Chan! I accept yours, sorry I couldn't tell you though PM, I had no

way of contacting you! So, me do it through Story!

Now, Duhn dunna nuhhh! (terrible trumpet intro!) Chapter ICHI... Wait, whats Japanese... Oh! Chapter

ONE! YAYA! Hope it be enjoyable and I haven't ruined it for anyone. Please, enjoy and R&R!

Peace, Love, and Chocolate chip cookies,

JD

Chapter 1, Humanoids Welcome!

Sora's POV

.oO0Oo.

Just a normal day-

"SURPRISE!" oh, bam, normal day over.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" I hear Kaito scream from the kitchen,

"No screaming in the house, Kaito." Meiko says, walking by him with a bottle of sake as

I grab a marshmallow and gag on the smell.

"Sorry..." Kaito whisper-yelled.

"Whose at the door?" Rin randomly pops in, dragging Len behind her. While he's

steadying himself, the kitchen door flies open and Rui, Rei, and... New Person? Come in.

"Oh, no..." I try to run as Rui spots me, tackling me into a hug.

"Who might this be?" Len asks Rei while I struggle in Rui's grasp. Good choice...

"New addition." was all that passed from Rei's lips.

And then, there was silence. I felt so awkward, I decided I might have enough time to sneak out

of the crowded kitchen (which, was making me suffocate, by the way,) and away from Rui's death-

hugs.

"Well? Will there be introductions, or not?" Gakupo comes in, spinning me around while

I try to tip toe out the, thankfully, silent door. I

Rei tries to say something, but the girl holds up a hand and silences him.

"I can, thanks." she clears her throat while everyone, even those who I barely noticed

come in, quiets down to listen. New people are big with the Vocaloids and Utaus.

"I'm Kuori Usagino. One of the new Utauloids. Cool to meet you guys." she smiles and

gives everyone a thumbs up.

Everybody gathers around Kuori to say hi and everything. I just go to the door with a

marshmallow and a banana, ready yo watch "_Repo! A Genetic Opera._"

Kuori's POV

.oO0Oo.

In all of the hand shaking and looking through downloaded lists of the Vocaloids, I notice a girl

sneak through the crowd carrying food. I try to identify her with the lists I had downloaded, but I

couldn't find her anywhere.

_Vocaloids:_

_Hastune Miku_

_Kagamine Rin_

_Kagamine Len_

_Megurine Luka_

_KAITO (Shion Kaito)_

_MEIKO (Sakine Meiko)-_

None of them were her. Maybe I missed her at the Utau house and she was hanging out with the

Vocaloids? No, Ritsu said I met them all. She couldn't be one. Ristu wouldn't forget. Would he? No. I

look at everyone smiling, trying to reach the strange girl who I have no record of. At all. How I know?

She had shoulder length black hair, with a black outfit, her skirt knee length, and head phone wire

glowing. Her sailor flap had a small treble clef charm, and her flipped sleeves looked like a piano. The

back of her long black shoes had ribbons, one white-blue, one yellow, that didn't move when she

walked.

Finally squirming free of the large crowd, I went to follow her. Running into the television

room, I barely catch the sight of her hair and glowing soles. I fast walk, not wanting to be caught by...

Ah, Meiko, for running. I heard her talk to... Kaito for screaming. I see her back as she walks up stairs.

Black carpeted stairs, heading to the second floor. Was I allowed there? I don't really think it matters. I

need to find out whats going on.

Walking quietly as possible, I followed her to a room at the end of the hall. She closed the door

when I was only a few feet away. My hand made a fist and was about to knock, when I rethought the

whole plan. Maybe I could ask one of the other Vocaloids?

Nah, I made it this far. I shrugged and knocked.

"Come in!" strange. Even her voice was different. I shyly opened the door to find her

sitting on a bed, in the same clothe she came up in. I realized the shirt was a black button up, with a

white tie, a treble clef sat at the bottom, as an off centered, thin black line seemed to pierce it. On her

white under shit, there was a black bass clef. Her bangs covered one of her eyes, and her other one was

a sea green.

"Oh, your the new girl. Kuori, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm Sora, Sora Tokine. Sit down, if ya' want." she nodded once to a chair next to the

bed. I gladly accepted it.

Sora's POV

.oO0Oo.

The new girl looked almost uncomfortable. Like when you go to a friends house for the first

time- Wait, that's exactly what this is.

She looked at the T.V, watching the trailers roll slowly by. I felt myself shamefully stare.

She had dark black hair, like my own, with a white streak at the end strands of her bangs, on

each side of her head. Her hair was also in high pony tails, but they weren't long, like Miku's. If you

took them out, her hair might be longer then mine. Her eyes were a bright, blood red. Not uncommon,

in virtual world. They were big, and she looked sweet. She was pale, but I could see freckles near her

nose. Actually, those were a bit uncommon. She was wearing a cameo skirt, with dark forest green,

knee length leggins under. Her jacket was the same cameo, but there were no sleeves and some of her

stomach was showing. Brown leather gloves covered her hands, and it reminded me of Sonic the

Hedgehog for some reason. The same brown leather combat boots shielded her feet.

"Umm, Sora? Don't you need to press play?" Kuori's voice broke my train of

thoughts track, and the train fell into the deep abyss that was my mind.

"Wow, long fall," I start to whistle like something is falling. My hand mimics the trains

fall. Kuori looks at me, and I nod, satisfied. I pick up the remote, and hit "play".

"Oh! I remember why I came here!" she suddenly says when the movie starts, comic

style. I doubted she wanted to watch it, with all the blood and guts.

"You mean why you followed me to my room," I corrected. She faintly blushes, but it

looks pretty rosy because of her pale skin. She nods.

"Yeah, but I wanted to know... what you were. You weren't in my list of Vocaloids I was

programmed with." she cocks her head and her pig tails fall to on side. I suddenly get annoyed with my

bangs in my eye, so I flip them out of the way. Then, Kuori was frowning.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"Oh, I just didn't know your other eye was yellow. Pretty." she comments. Two colored

eyes are not uncommon, either.

"Well, they're not like this in the human world, but I wish they were," I shrug, knowing

the only way THAT would happen was contacts.

"The human world?" again, Kuori was confused. I should have known.

"Okay, I'm not really a Vocaloid. I'm a human that was chosen to train with the

Vocaloids in the Virtual world to become a pop singer and write my own songs and stuff. I'm not the

first, though. They usually come one at a time. I'm way at the bottom of the list. Kind of a duh, for ya'

there." I explain. She instantly gets it. Yay, no more explaining.

"Wow, that's amazing. How'd they do it?" Kuori starts.

"Who?"

"Crypton! How did the creators get a _human_ into the virtual world?"

"Well, tons of sciencey stuff, tons of physics, a little magic, and BAM! Instant virtual

Sora." I say, making up all of it. I actually had no idea how they do it. I jut know I come when I go to

Crypton. Maybe it's like Willy Wonka.

"You don't know, do you?" Kuori catches my lie. I smile and shake my head. Kuori

laughs, and I join her.

Finally, we had to rewind the movie because we missed the important, explanation part. As I

did NOT expect, Kuori loved the movie. All hour and whatever of it. She asked questions, laughed at

the super gory parts with me, and pouted when it was over.

"That was fun! Can we watch another?" she said, and I had to laugh. She was so... Utau.

"Nah, I was gonna see what the others were up to." I said, starting to get up, but Kuori

shook her head no. I raised an eyebrow. She saw, and got kind of shy.

"Uh, well, I was gonna ask about the human world, and... yeah." she stares at me, and I

sigh. Of course she'd want to know...

"Well, everything is way different. You notice how the weather never changes here, for

one thing? Well, it changes every day in the human world. And there are seasons. Summer is when it's

really warm, Winter is super cold. Spring is in the middle, but leans toward Summer, and Autumn is the

same, but more like Winter." I explain the most obvious thing.

"Oh, wow."

"And the clothes don't glow or anything. All of the shirts and stuff are simple cloth. All

the computers are super simple, too. I took me a while to get used to these ones." I say. It was all so

true, I'm so ashamed.

"Oh, wow. I bet, if I went to the human world, it would be the same for me." Kuori

admitted. I chuckled.

"Yeah. So, now, shall we see what every one is up to?" I offer. I guess she doesn't talk

much, because she just nodded.

"Cool." was all I said.

On the way down, Kuori commented the carpeted stairs. I told her they were carpeted because

people liked to fall down them too often. While I laughed, she looked horrified. I stopped. Putting on

my "are you kidding me" face, I told her I was kidding.

"Oh," she said, giving a single, unenthusiastic chuckle. Rolled my eyes. But, she was

new. I had to cut her some slack.

When we reached the bottom, I saw everyone in the living room. The T.V wasn't turned on, so I

was a bit weirded out for a moment. Then, Miku turned around and saw me, smiling her cute, Miku

smile.

Uh-oh, what happened?

"So, Sora, get along with Kuori?" Meiko asked staring at the wall, a bottle of sake lazily

in her hand. I sat there, waiting for it to drop at any moment.

"Yeah. I found out, she likes gory movies, so it's okay to put 'em on, Meiko." I waved it

away, then took an empty seat that Rin was patting. Rei was waving at Kuori. We parted ways, and I

noticed how quiet it was. Seriously! There were, like, twenty people in one room, and it was almost

dead silent.

I was worried. Who died?

"Okay, why's it so freaking quiet?" I cross my arms and demand, hoping to get a non-

depressing answer.

"Well, the others and I were talking," Miku started. Oh, no... "We thought that maybe, to

save us some time, we could bring in some more humans."

Before I could say anything, Gakupo was ALL over it.

"Sorry Sora, but you have no choice in the matter. Only us and Crypton. No objections.

If so, the door is to your left." he pointed in the direction of the door, but his hand dropped in shock

when I burst out laughing.

"I wasn't going to object! I was going to say that's awesome and go for it! But... aren't there

going to be housing issues? Or some might be jealous that I have a room and they don't..." I told him.

No, I was not trying to get rid of them, I just wanted to know if I was loosing a room, or the house had

suddenly become bigger without my knowing.

"Oo! Best part! My turn!" Miku raised her hand high and smiled ear to ear. I see Kuori

give the same "are you kidding me" look as I'm giving her.

"Okay, Miku! Jeez!" Meiko rubbed her temples and finally got the tealette to calm

down.

"A whole new house was built for the Humanoids! It's not as big, but it works for now,

and can always be added to. Sora, all of your stuff is going to be there already, when you come back

tomorrow." Miku informed. That's what she was excited about?

"How did you choose who was going to get to work with you guys?" I ask. Len hops in.

I haven't heard him talk all day!

"Crypton sent out commercials and stuff to advertise a contest. The winners get to live

here over the weekends and work with us. Make sense?" he gave me a teasing smile. He said that like I

was stupid. I scoffed.

"Yeah." I roll my eyes, and I hear Len chuckle. "Do you already have the winners?"

"Some of them, the contest goes until we have twelve."

"How many applicants were there so far?" Kuori also wonders.

"Hundreds of thousands! I was amazed when Crypton gave us the numbers! Them, they

gave us the winners. I think their virtual forms are being created today, actually." Rin pops up from her

seat, emphasizing the number.

"Great. How many so far?"

"Six are good to go, and two are pending." Luka came in with some papers and reading

glasses... I was not aware she wore glasses.

"There you are, Luka! I was worried sick!" Miku exclaimed.

"I was looking at the videos the applicants sent in. There are some amazing singers out

there!"

"But, we only have the best!" Len came over and nudged me. I disliked him with a

strong passion sometimes...

"Oh, quiet, you. I was only picked because of my instrument playing and you know it."

sadly, it was true. Singing wasn't my forte, so my bass and piano playing made up for that when I

applied to be this courses Humanoid. A course is two years, by the way. I've been here for about a

month.

"Yeah... Oh well, maybe these guys won't have to use instruments!" Len joked. I smiled,

but it was saying, "After this, you are so dead."

"O-kaay... moving on, I also think JD is coming over, soon, Sora." I heard Kaito.

A big smile crosses my face. My idiot cousin was coming? YES!

"YES!" Rui and I scream. Rin started jumping around.

"Whose JD and why is everyone happy-dancing?" Kuori asked, actually looking kind of

panicked. I laughed a little.

"My cousin and the Humanoid that came before me." I say, still laughing a little.

"She's going to help train and try to keep the house in order on the weekends." Gakupo

told me. I face-palmed. My cousin? Keep people in order? She needed three grown men to hold her

down when she wanted to hit someone over the head with her bass case. Were those gonna be

provided? Doubtful.

"Ha! Keep the house in order? Funny, Gakupo, very funny." Kaito joked with a very

unamused face. I remember when she told me about hitting him over the head with her case. It sounded

funny, I wonder if it looked funny. I just might find out.

"Yeah, is JD really the person you want around a glass piano?" Luka asked. Glass

piano? Oooo-

"Not for you, Sora. It was brought in for one of the applicants. You have to ask first. You

have your grand." Luka continued, seeing my face. I huffed and walked over to my pure white piano

that mimicked my tie. The top had an off center tin black like, and at the end, a treble clef. Though,

closer to the top, another line crossed it. I tapped a few notes, all in tune, not seeing the huge thing

anywhere else. How big was this house exactly?

"Anyway, I still think JD can baby sit... If you give her enough candy." I conclude.

Everyone just shrugs and goes on about the house arrangement and rooms, and stuff. Kuori walks over

to me and we head back to the stairs.

"Wait, Sora, don't you have to be home today?" I hear Gakupo and sigh. He was right.

Darnnit.

"Can't I stay another day?" I beg.

"Yeah, if you mom says yes," he tells me, shrugging and walking away.

I text my mom, and I get the best text in the world.

Not really. I pack up to go back to the human world. Everyone hugs me good bye, telling me they can't wait to see me tomorrow.

"Yup, moving day. Now, time to head out." I say, stepping out the back door and landing

in Crypton HQ, moth of my eyes the same color and in my clothes that don't glow.

Okay, apparently FF has no tab or whatever... So, if anyone knows how to do that, do tell! X3

On another note, R&R, tell me what you think! And the numbers for the Ocs are real. Only twelve, six for sure, 2 be pending. Luka has the numbers! So, if you want, four spots still need to be filled! Can't wait!

Fly On,

JD


	3. Yay! People!

A/N: Hey, love that you all like the first chapter! Sorry for not updating so long, I was where there was

no internet access! XP I was not happy. So, extra long chapters. Oh, look, here be one!

Chapter 2, More Humanoids!

Part 1

_Before Sora was told about the Humanoids..._

"Kaire! Get out here!" Kaire Namida heard her mother yell from the front room, but it

was faint. Her bud head phones were in and she was listening to Luka's "Circus Monster".

"Kaire Namida! Come here!" Kaire fianally heard, but her mom didn't sound mad. She

sounded really excited, actually. What happened exactly?

"Uh, coming Mom!" she shouted down the hall, pausing the song and taking out her

head phones. Getting up, she casually walked into the hall and into the medium-sized living room.

Standing in the front door with a cloth bass case at her back and neko-ear hoodie was Last Term's

Humanoid and world famous bass player, JD.

"Ummm..." Kaire was almost in shock. JD was a great bass player AND got to work

personally with the Vocaloids. Kaire had always wanted to and always tried to improve so she could

one day be chosen to be the next terms Humanoid.

"Oh... Wow... You Kaire Namida?" JD answered, just as shocked. Kaire just nodded.

"Well, your video was one of the winners for the Cyrpton Contest."

"What? No way... your kidding me, right?" Kaire crosses her arms and raises an eye

brow. The fifteen year old knew when her leg was being pulled. Though, the seventeen year old looked

pretty serious... Wait, that was her normal stare.

"Nope. C'mon, you need to get your virtual form created." JD waved and walked out of

the door. Kaire put on a confused face.

"Uh, alright. Bye, Mom." she grabbed her purse and hugged her mother good-bye.

Walking out of the apartment, Kaire saw a swarm of people crowd a... limo? JD's neko-eared

head popped out of the top, then her hand wave her over. Kaire nodded again, scurrying down the stone

stairs and through the people.

JD's POV

.oO0Oo.

Wow... This girl... I could see why those idiots at Crypton chose her. She was kind of...

Gorgeous. Now, I'm not like... that! But, it was true! She had long, waist length, raven black hair that

reminded me of my cousin's. Her bangs brushed her shoulders, and her right eye was kind of covered,

and the left side of her bangs were held back with a lavender rose pin. Her eyes were a bottomless

black, but I thought I saw stars in them. Her dark hair made her skin seem paler then it was, but it still

looked pretty pale. Her cheek bones were high and it made me wonder why she was living in an

apartment. She had long legs I'm sure looked good in a skirt. God, I was two years older then her and I

was her height.

"Uh, Miss JD? Are you okay?" I hear a voice I've never heard, and realize it was Kaire.

"JD. I'm fine." I mumble.

"You were staring," she pointed out. I was silent... I had no come back.

"Darn, cornered." I sigh. She giggles, and I smile.

"So," she said when she stopped laughing. "Where are we going?"

"Crypton Future Media Entertainment HQ. That's where they create your virtual form to

go into the virtual world. Tomorrow, you get to go and see the Humanoid house."

"How many are there?" she questions, taking in all the information. She was actually

asking very clever questions. Not like what I would have expected from someone that pretty. What? I

can be very stereo-typical.

"There can only be twelve. You were lucky. Hundreds of thousands applied." I tell her,

huffing a strand of pale blonde, curling hair out of my face.

"Oh, wow. That's..."

"Awesome? Yeah." I sat back, closing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Uh, JD?"

"What?" I grit my teeth, almost irritated.

"We there?"

"Huh?" I notice we were stopped and look out the tinted window and see that we, in

fact, are in front of the Crypton building. "Uh, yeah."

"Wow, this is so exciting." Kaire says, and the door opens for her. Noticing I wasn't

leaving, she raises an eye brow.

"I have eleven other people to pick up. I don't think I have time to see what you want to

wear tomorrow." I scoff. Kaire isn't fazed, she smiles and bids me good bye.

When the door closes, the driver starts the car.

"She was nice," he comments. I shrug.

"Hopefully, nice gets her far."

Part 2

"Tuanette!" Mrs. O'Prim called, sounding somewhat angry.

"Oh, I must be wrong then. I was looking for someone named Amarante." Tuanette

heard a voice she only heard in music videos.

"I'm Amarante." Tuanette looks from behind a corner. Her twin brother, Jay, turned and

smiled. At the front door, in neko ear hood and all, was JD.

"Oh, wow. You look so cool in person." Amarante commented. "Now, what's going on?"

"That's exactly what I want to know!" her mother whisper-yelled.

"Mom, calm down."

"Yes please, no yelling." JD said, frowning. Mrs. O'Prim turned to her with some what

angry eyes.

"Who are you?" she asks, something she failed to do before.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm JD." she says, mock-bowing, her new cloth bass case

sliding up her back, then back down when she straightened up.

"JD? I-I don't know what JD is." she said, kind of in shock, fidgeting her shirt.

"Mom, she a world-famous bass player. Be nice." Amarante laughs. Then realized she

was in her house.

"Um, why are you here?" she asked the teal-clothed girl. JD looked to her with "what?"

eyes, then composed herself with her usual scowl. Clearing her throat, she began in a loud grand voice,

contradicting her earlier statement.

"Amarante O'Prim! You have been chosen with eleven other people to become

Humanoids and work with the Vocaloids! Good job, lets go." she finish impatiently, opening the door,

then closing it behind her.

"Uhhh..." Jay said, laughing as he did.

"Don't crush on her Jay, she's older then you." Amarante said, grabing her purse and

heading out the door.

JD's POV

.oO0Oo.

This girl was different. She had pink hair, that was light at the top and got darker as it went

down. Her eyes were big and were both silver, but her right eye was duller. She was pale, and skinny,

but she looked perfectly healthy, and I don't think you can go into the virtual world if your sick. So, I

guessed she was healthy. But, I was still worried about her eye. She was beautiful, like the other girl,

Kaire.

They both made me feel average.

She caught me staring and smiled, her eyes closed. Her teeth were super white and straight. My

tongue unconsciously started moving around in my mouth and around my teeth, kind of pointed and

some of the back ones kind of crooked.

"What's up?" she asked. I was at a loss for words and stared around the limo for a couple

seconds before pointing to my right eye. She mirrored me, and sighed.

"This eye's blind." she said in a flat tone, dropping her hand. I suddenly felt bad, then I

felt my face contort, and I muttered a "sorry".

"It's fine." she said, and started to stare out the window, then quickly changed her mind.

"What's going to happen, once we get to Crypton?"

"Uh, well, mostly the making of your virtual self. You get to chose what you look like

for the virtual world and at concerts and... stuff." I came up with. She nodded and went back to staring

out the window.

"Your eyes are pretty." I tried. The word "pretty" was kind of distorted, but Amarende

ignored it.

"No, not really. You don't have to pretend to be nice. I'm used to it." she sighed, and I

could barely hear it, it was so quiet. I recoiled, kind of melodramatic, something adopted from my

cousin.

"What do you mean?"

"I- nothing."

"Tell me, child." I mimicked her flat tone and frowned.

"I- well, I sometimes... I get bullied, sometimes, at school." she whispered. I blinked

once. Twice. Seriously? This girl was gorgeous, why would she be bullied?

"Well," I got closer to her to whisper in her ear. "if your ever have any problems, just

give me a call. See this bass case? It's just for show." I leaned back in my seat, and she put on a small

smile. Nodding, the car stopped, and the driver told her this was her stop. She whispered a thank you

and when she left, I felt more trust in me then when Gakupo told me I was baby sitting.

Part 3

JD's POV

.oO0Oo.

"Ziyan? Ziyan..." I take a peek at my paper, "Tenshi-Lenae?" I yell into the open door.

Yeah, I know rude. But, what's new. I heard music in the back of the house, and I unconsciously started

to follow it. When I got closer, I recognized it as "_Spice!_" by Len.

Someone, I was guessing Ziyan, was singing along to it. I looked into another open door, and

this one led into a room. Inside, a brunette with blonde-streaked bangs. She was short and really tiny.

Reminded me of... me, when I was that age.

Oh, God, I feel old, somehow.

"OhmiGod, who are you?!" I snapped out of my thoughts and I glared at the shorty, and

she met my glare, and I thought of Medusa.

"Wait, I know you! JD, right?" she suddenly spoke up.

"Yup."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" she said, picking up a Monster energy drink.

"Well, you won, and I can see why."

"What did I win? Must be something pretty awesome for you of all people to come- wait

a second... You were the last Humanoid, I entered the Human- OMGod! The Humanoid contest?! No

way!" she figured out. Wow, smart girl.

"Yup, lets go." I said, waving a finger and taking my leave. I liked my sudden exits.

"Uh," I heard her in the room as I pulled my bass farther up my shoulder.

I hear her running down the hall grabbing a bag, zippers and or key chains jingling.

"You have a car out front or something?" she asked, composed and sipping her Monster.

"Something like that," I smirk, going through the already opened door. "Oh, by the way,

your door was open."

"Uh... Yeah," she mumbled, embarrassed and locking the door.

I look to the limo and see another swarm of people. The driver was trying to keep finger prints

from appearing on the sleek, black paint.

"Wow... wicked." Ziyan said from behind me. I smirked again.

"Alright, everyone make room! Miss JD, I trust you found your participant?" Mr. Driver

smiled. I nodded and smiled as some of the people I assumed were Otakus started whispering.

"Back up! You heard the man! Humanoids comin' through!" I shouted. Most of the

people whispering started to clear a path for Ziyan, others asked for autographs.

We finally got into the limo, and I got a good look at Ziyan, seeing as she was sitting across

from me.

She only had two streaks on her dark brown bangs, and they covered one of her eyes. The eye I

could see was a perfect hazel mix. She was still short, even when sitting down.

"Uh, JD? Your staring." she pointed out. I looked at her, and she was smiling. I could

tell, she liked her smile.

"I don't know what it is, but you remind me of me when I was fourteen." I tell her,

looking at my black painted nails.

"How so?" she laughs.

"Well, for one, your short and tiny. I'm seventeen and I'm as tall as a fifteen year old!" I

almost jump out of my seat.

"Hey! Not my fault I'm short..." she mumbles.

"And, you aren't girly. I like that."

"Well, all the girly stuff was... yeah, no." she finished with a frown. I laugh.

"Exactly!"

"Now, we're going to Crypton, right?" she asked once the laughing had calmed down.

"Wow. You just know or something!" I speak my earlier opinion. She shrugs, taking

another sip of her drink.

"Eh."

"Anyway, yeah. Your gonna make your virtual form." I explain. Why did Gakupo pick

me for this? He knows how annoyed I can get with explaining things!

"Cool. Wait, can it be anything I want?" she asks, excited.

"As long as your real looks are the base of everything." I shrug. I didn't really know,

because I wasn't given a paper for this.

"Sweet. Wait, now, how did you know my age?" she says, catching my earlier comment.

"Paper." I say, handing it to her.

"Ah. Oh, I guess this is the stop. I never noticed I lived so close. You comin'?" she says,

and I feel like it's all jumbled up.

"Yeah, that's weird, and no." I answer, counting off the questions on my fingers.

"Oh, 'kay. See you later?"

"Tomorrow, in fact."

"Cool."

Part 4

_Knock Knock, _ Iraine Serena heard a knock at the door. Her father went to answer it.

"What the-" he was shocked. Iraine went to see, and was also. A girl with a cat ear, blue

hoodie stood at the door, messing with a butterfly stud earring of the same color. Silver and black

hoops also lined her ear. Two after the butterfly, and three at the top, where the hard cartilage was, and

they stuck up, looking kind of funny. Then, her jade eye's met Iraine's father's, and she stood up pretty

straight, large bass case jumping with her.

"Wow, well, I'm looking for Iraine Serena?" she said, voice deep, yet feminine.

"I'm Iraine. And you are?" Iraine stepped forward with her hand up, raising an eye brow.

"You mean, you don't know her?" her father questioned. Iraine sighed.

"It's fine, Dad." she told him with a smile. He huffed, shrugged, and walked away.

Though, Iraine suspected he was hiding behind the corner.

"What? No home work? Doesn't matter. I'm JD, you won, we're leaving." She answered.

But, Iraine wasn't just going to walk out the door with a stranger.

"Won? Won what?" she asked. When JD stopped mid-step, pivoted, and started walking

back, Iraine didn't know whether to be scared of her face, or go along with JD pulling on her collar.

"Hey-"

"I'll explain in the car. Get in." she said through what sounded like gritted teeth. Iraine

was suddenly thankful that she had kept her shoes on when she came home. When she looked up to the

so-called "car", she saw a crowded black limo.

"That's not a car." she pointed out. JD gave an angry sigh, and Iraine had to give a smirk

of victory.

JD's POV

.oO0Oo.

"Okay," I started once the car doors were closed. "You won the Humanoid contest, we're

going to Crypton HQ right now to get your virtual form created so that you can start training with the

Vocaloids tomorrow." I tell her, all in one breath. I take a deep breath after that.

"Wait, really?" she asked, shocked. I face palm.

"No. Really, I just rented a limo to take you around the block and give you false

information in." I say sarcastically.

"Well, you could-"

"Nah, too much work." I interrupt, flopping down lazily. She puts on an emotionless

face and slouches, making her seem smaller then she actually is.

Really, she was pretty tall. With long, waist length, light brown hair, with two curly strands

bordering her face and cascading down her shoulders, shorter then her hair flowing down her back. Her

eyes were an inexpressive, caramel brown with golden flakes, but they still looked brown... like a

golden brown... yeah...

Something shell-pink on her arms caught the corner of my eyes. I looked and saw scars going

up and down her arms. I guess I gasped, because she quickly looked to me.

"Wha- Oh, the scars. Ha! They're from my cat, Mizar." she explained. I let out a sigh of

relief. "By the way, can Mizar be virtualized, too?"

"Yup. My cat, Hotaru, goes all the time when I visit." I say. She mimics my sigh. When

she was talking, I noticed a hint of an accent, but I couldn't place it.

"Your accent. What is it?" I decide to ask.

"I'm Swedish," she says. I notice a slight "v" to her "w".

"Oh, wow, coolio." I say, keeping my cool. She nods and goes back to staring out the

window with a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes.

"Miss JD, we've hit a tiny bit of traffic, would you like me too take the long way from

here?" I hear the driver up front. I sigh.

"I don't care. If we get there faster, go! We have other people to pick up." I roll my eyes

as the car makes a sharp-ish turn and we start driving again.

"Well darn. I was hoping to get there before seven." I complain, looking at the car's

clock.

"It really is a shame..." Iraine trails off. What was she thinking about?

Sora's POV

.oO0Oo.

Pacing the small hallway by my room, I awaited the knock on the door that _finally_ came.

"Run, run, get the door!" I yell at my older brothers, hitting them with their books.

"OW! What the frick, Sora?!" one of them scream.

I stick out my tongue and open the door, to see my cousin, JD, standing there messing with her

butterfly earring.

"JD!" my twin brothers get up from the couch and the computer chair to greet my

cousin.

"I told you to get the door." I mocked.

"Hey, everyone! What's up?" she says in in a fake, overly happy voice.

"Cut the crap, cuz, no-one's here." Daigeki waves her away while she pushes past Hinata

to plop her butt on the couch.

"Good! Aunt Mizore doesn't like when I act like a 'delinquent'." she finger quotes. We all

laugh. Taking off her knee length combat boots, she rubs her feet.

"Ah! I love your house. Gives me a reason to wear my sleeves down."

"I bet you didn't walk half as much as you should have today, JD." I scoff.

"You are correct, sir. I did not. But, these babies got hot." she points to her boots. I

shrug.

My cousin had pale blonde, pixie-style hair that curled and stuck up in weird angles. Her eyes

were a scowling pale jade, both strange for a Japanese girl, especially when it's all natural. But, she was

half-British, and her British genes took over, I guess. She was short, one of the only Japanese genes she

got, for a seventeen year old. And skinny, from preforming on hot stages for that amount of time. She

loved cargo's, and her genuine Humanoid hoodie, a teal-blue base, with white sleeves and star zipper,

and felt black cat ears on the top. She wore black pants with a Vocaloid triangle belt, with chains

hanging off the loops instead of another belt-like suspender. Her buckle was a star, as well.

"So, what were you up to all day and why are you here?" Daigeki said, sipping a water.

My siblings and I all looked different. Daigeki, with his shaggy silver hair and matching eyes, and

Hinata with his curly brown hair with small blonde tips and golden-brown eyes. Both were big, but

Hinata definitely looked like he had more muscle then Dai. Dai was pretty skinny and didn't look like a

black belt martial artist, like Hina.

"Oh, just bringing people to Crypton to become Humanoids, like Sora. I'm here 'cuz I

don't want to pay for a hotel room, so Imma crash here and mooch off your food. How's that?" she

snidely asked, resting her head on the back of the couch. The twins looked to each other, then shrugged

and went back to their games.

"So, Sora, how's training- or, better yet, how's your bass work?" JD turned to me,

genuinely excited.

"Well, obviously not as good as my piano work, but I think I'm almost as good as you." I

struggle with the words.

"Kid, you need to be better then me if you wanna make it out here in the human world.

Len and Kaito may go easy on you now, but wait until you get insane moving bass parts even I have a

hard time reading." she tells me. I get nervous, and JD senses this.

"Listen, Kid. You have the talent and the brains. Use them. Put the to good use when you

work. Don't slack, like I did." she lectured.

"No way, JD. You can't slack, when you play! You know better then I do that the bass is

like the drums! Keeping the beat! Keeps things together!" I retort. She suddenly pops up, and is now

standing on the couch, making me fall over.

"That's right! You remember what you were taught and you'll go far, Kid!" she shouts.

"JD! You idiot!" Dai shouts while laughing, making the threat not even work on our

cousin.

"What- Who was that?" I hear my mom ram into something in her room, then run down

the hall to see a frozen JD standing up on the couch. Pointing at a frozen, fallen over me. Dai and Hina

are stifling laughter, and so she didn't have to deal with and also frozen Mom, she jumps off the couch

and tackles them both.

That's right, two black belts can't stand up to a 120 pound girl. My cousin is mean, but awesome.

"What are you two bone heads laughing at? Huh?" she laughs while holding Hina's arm

behind his back and Dai's around Hina's neck. Oh, God.

"Jiane Anheru Daneshi, Hinata Kuchiki Tokine, and Daigeki Hitomi Tokine, what the

heck are you doing?!" my mother screeches. In a heart beat, all three of them are standing up perfectly

straight, while saluting my mother. I allow myself a giggle. The two sixteen year old's and the

seventeen year old all say sorry at the same time.

"That's better. Now, JD, why didn't you give your aunt a hug?" she asks, nicer now,

opening her arms. JD, being the idiot she was, takes a step onto the couch, jumps off the top of it, and

lands near the place my mom was waiting behind it.

"Hey, Aunt Mizore." she chuckled.

"How's Tatsuki?" my mom says, squeezing JD tight, referring to her twin sister and my

aunt.

"She's fine, but wishes you'd bring my cousins over more often." JD says, removing her

self from my mother's grip to see what we had in the fridge.

I saw Mom roll her eyes as JD pulls a cola out of the fridge. Popping it open, she offers me an

orange soda. I accept, but only to throw it at Hina. He opens it right away, and pop flies everywhere,

and my mom yells at him to clean it up. JD offered me a strawberry soda to throw at Dai. He was smart

and waited, tapping the top every so often. Finally, he opened it it and I DIDN'T spray. He gives Hina a

snide smirk of satisfaction. Hina stuck his tongue out and continued to dab and scrub the floor.

"So, how are the Vocaloids?" JD asks, turning away from Hina and rolling her eyes.

"Awesome. I've only bee there a month, but they treat me like Mom and the two idiots

do! Like a second family." I tell her, blushing as I think of someone.

"Ooo, I think Sora has a crush." I hear my mom tease. JD raises an eye brow, and Dai

and Hina crawl over to us.

"... No." I stubbornly say, then point to the window. "Dad's home."

Everyone turns and sees my father come in. He always uses something that isn't the front door

to come in. I guess you could say I got my strange genes from him.

"Well, why is everyone crowding Sora? And, cat ears? Oh! JD! Glad your here!"

"I told you I was coming, Uncle Eri!" JD laughed. Mom rolled her eyes, something I

adopted from her. JD usually only tells my dad stuff.

"i got all of you presents, so sit!" Dad says, his voice happily booming. We all obey,

sitting criss-cross on the floor. Even my mom.

"First, Daigeki and Hinata." he said, digging around his bag. Handing them wrapped

gifts, he dug around some more and gave a beautifully decorated box. Then he gave JD one. Finally,

me. I opened it and saw a new bass strap and a hand mirror, mostly for decoration.

"The hand mirror's really pretty." I say, stroking the paint and colored glass jewels.

"Yup. I found that, and thought of you."

"Do I look in the mirror that often?" I ask him, shocked. I didn't think I did... and this

was confirmed when he broke out, laughing.

"No, it was really pretty." he smiled, then turned to my mother, walking her to her craft

room while she tanked him for her gift. I smiled, when JD face palmed.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Some of those girls are super... gorgeous?" her mouth distorted

around the word. My idiot cousin didn't take well to complimenting.

"You say that like it's a question. Now, why should I know this?" I ask, staring at the

caution tape bass strap.

"I... have no idea. Anyway, I just wanted you to know. You have been warned!" she

wiggles her fingers, like it should scare me or something.

"Moving on, what did you get?" I ask her, realizing she didn't reveal it.

"Oh, hang on..." she says, ripping at the paper, knowing we weren't saving it.

She also got a bass strap, and a hand painted cocoa mug. On it, was a black cat, sitting down

with it's tail around it's body, and a queen's crown on it's head.

"Wow, that is awesome. What else is in here..." she trailed off, unwrapping a bass strap.

It was black with teal lightning strikes all around it. "This is also very cool."

"I like it." I said.

"Well, Imma put it on my bass. You?"

"Same." I say, getting up and running to get my bass.

It was nothing fancy, the case a tron up black leather with tons of funny and idiotic stickers.

Running back, I hear JD curse her cloth case.

"I wish I brought my other case!"

"It's so big though!" I complain for her.

"That's why I didn't!" she continued in the same voice. I roll my eyes and sit down with

her. Opening my case, I see my prized instrument. It looked like a mirror that was shattering, and near

the black knobs, shattering butterfly's that were the same colors as my eyes. The old, black strap was

wearing, so I took it off and put on the caution tape strap. Not real caution tape. JD takes off her

studded strap with stars to replace it. I liked JD's bass. The inner plastic, where the strings were, was a

shiny black, always well polished. The other part was a see through, black tinted plastic. You could see

the wiring and electrical work through it. The tuning knobs were alternating cat skulls and stars. Kind

of weird, but she liked it.

"Wow, that looks great." she compliments. I nod.

"My dad knows what he's doing."

"Yeah! Uncle Eri is the best! See how awesome my strap looks?" she lifts it up and puts

it around her shoulders, resting it on her leg and playing a modified bass riff for... "_Abstract _

_Nonsense_"? Probably. She loved that song. Once when she was sixteen, she went to a school to look for

kids to play in a band with her, and that's what the finishing product played. Though, from what she

said, the principal fat, bald principal was angry that all of the students were called to the cafe and

skipped class for something that was definitely against the rules. He called it trash, and I think JD's new

manager she found had to pry her off of him.

Lets hope that doesn't happen at the house...

A/N: Yay! Those were the Humanoid Oc's I got When I first started the story, so about 12/26-12/27-ish. Anyway! We finally got to meet the infamous JD and see what she's like! Dai is a friend's OC I used as Sora's brother. Speaking of, Anheru, JD's middle name, is another form of Ziyan's "angel" (Tenshi), Kuchiki is "Decaying Tree", something from another anime, and Hitomi is "Pupil of the eye", usually given to kids with beautiful eyes. I mean, a full Japanese boy with silver eyes? Eh. Again, sorry for not updating, that is why the chapters are sixteen pages! XP took me two days! R&R, and I'm sorry if I didn't get your Oc's up. I was, again, without internet and couldn't check. Next chapter will not have that many Oc's, either. SORRY! Really. T-T. I love you guys, thanks for your cooperation AND awesome Oc's, and I will hopefully get another story up so your Oc's can be used!

Please-don't-hate-me, Love, and Chocolate chip cookies,

JD

P.S- I have decided that anything that isn't a Humanoid, I will accept seven more. I have three, as of right now, 12/29/12, 3:57 p.m, Pacific time. I want four more Humanoids, and SEVEN more Vocaloids/Utauloids. That's 22 Oc's! I have a whole other document that I have to look at to remember all of you! PLUS! If YOU add more then one (up to three... though, I might change it to two), that still counts as one, so everyone gets a chance to send in an Oc. I don't know about having so many characters, so some _may _be fillers. Sorry! Tell me what one is your primary Oc, and we'll talk. PM me with any questions, and I have a list of Ocs I have accepted, so far!

Humanoids:

Iraine Serena

Kaire Namida

Ziyan Tenshi Lenae

Tuantette/Amarante/Ciel O'Prim

Other:

Hatoshi Kurosaki (Utauloid)

Kuroi (I think I spelled her name wrong in the first chapter... o.O won't anymore!) Usagino (Utauloid)

Tsukine Kusakabe (Utauloid)

Wait, where are the Vocaloids? o.O Oh well... So, thanks for letting me use your Oc's, owners, I love you all, and you Oc's are sweet! X3 Please tell me how I did, Humanoid owners, and if I was totally off, in both the reviews and, if you don't want other people to see, PM me. Again, your the best, Plus you awesome readers, and I love you forever.

Yours Featherly,

JD.


	4. Virtualization!

A/N: So, yeah, I'm not gonna have as many Oc's 'cuz I'm still internet-less. Those Oc's I talked about,

today is the day we find out what they chose for virtual clothing! Actually... I have to check again...

*goes to doc. Mentioned in earlier chapter* oh, yeah! Alright, I can start!

Yours Featherly,

JD

Chapter 3 Virtualization!

Kaire's POV

.oO0Oo.

Walking through a street full of NPC's , I looked at the directions to the Humanoid house, an

electric guitar on my back and violin in my hand. All in cases of course. The violin was a white electric

in a dusty rose, wooden case. The guitar, decorated to my likes, was a in a protective, wood case

covered in brown leather. Embroidered in the leather, was a red-pink rose with grass green stem.

Thorns included. I was wearing what I designed the day before, a violet tank top, layered over a silver

one. The straps were about two inches and tied together with baby-blue ribbon. I also had Vocaloid-like

sleeves, and the hems were covered by the same ribbon on my tank top straps. My skirt was a mid-

thigh length, black pleated skirt that resembled Miku's, but the two inch hems were indigo with aqua

lining. My hair was tamed and braided with lavender and powder blue ribbons. My eyes were lighter, a

steel gray instead of midnight black. Finally, my blue pearl choker I would never leave in the human

world.

After running into about three NPC's, I made it to the large, futuristic house. It was about three

stories, probably including a basement. The perimeter was blocked by a high, iron fence. It kind of

scared me. Who were we keeping out? I kept walking, seeing a glass, cylinder-shaped elevator on the

side of the house. It over looked the virtual city, and I couldn't see a cord. Hover elevator? I continued

my steady pace, getting closer to the large house, though, it wasn't large enough to be called a mansion.

When I reached the gate, an NPC dressed as security looked at me, with a scowl even more

grumpy then JD's.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Kaire Namida. I was supposed to be here for the Humanoid gathering?" I try. He raised

an eye brow.

"Show me your bags." he demanded. I sighed and showed him the violin case, and the

violin. He looked over the electric instrument that looked more like a frame. When he saw a red-pink

rose crest, like on my guitar case, his eyes got wide.

"Let me see your guitar case," he asked, urgent, but nicer then before. I showed him the

case. Upon seeing the rose crest, he went to look at a clip board.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. Namida. Please, there will be someone waiting by the door." he

apologized. With wide eyes, I looked at the case, and the violin when he handed it to me, and nodded,

putting the white instrument away and heading to the door.

Iraine's POV

.oO0Oo.

My cases almost slipped out of my hand when I mumbled a sorry to the NPC that had run into

me. One case had a black electric violin. The other, a purple stained wooden viola. The cases both

were plastic and protective, the viola one had a crest. A white cross piercing a black treble clef..

When I opened up the cases, I saw the violin had one on the frame, as well. I had no idea what they

were for, but they looked good on the instruments. It all matched my clothes, a long purple shirt, with a

low v-neck, a silver unzipped jacket and matching violet hems and stitching. Instead of Vocaloid arm

warmers, I had leathery, black fingerless gloves. My black, lightly glowing DJ head phones had

small white wings on the sides. My bottom half was covered with short silver shorts. Leg warmers that

almost covered my feel and went to my thighs glowed at the lighter violet hems. A long, black chain

decorated my neck. The charm was a cross going through a treble clef, like on my instruments.

Finding the house, as it was hard to miss, I walked up to the iron gates, wondering what they

were keeping out and why they had to be so heavy duty.

The security didn't look too happy, or nice. I kept walking, though.

"Great, who are you?" he asked, almost annoyed. I shrink back a bit, shyness taking

over.

"Iraine Serena, sir." I whisper. He heard, but scoffed.

"Cases." he says, looking away and holding out his hand. I hand him my viola case first.

When he saw the crest, he immediately went to go get a clip board. Scanning it, he nods.

"Sorry, Miss. Serena. This thing doesn't have pictures, only the crests. I haven't seen any

of you before."

"It's fine. Where am I supposed to go?" I ask, putting on a faint smile.

"Someone at the door will show you," he says. Something beeps, and the gate opens. I

nod my thanks, pick up the viola case, and walk in.

Ziyan's POV

.oO0Oo.

"Look out!" I yell at what Crypton staff told me were NPC's. Some yelled as I rode my

new, virtual hover board through their streets. It was just like a skate board, which I excelled at back at

home. I was reluctant to ride this one at first, because it looked like skate board shaped glass with small

metal boxes. Since the whole city had a large grid, it was magnetic levitation. But, with this, I could go

higher then skate boards and the tricks were smoother, for obvious reasons.

My white electric violin was in one had, while my black electric viola was in the other. My

piano and cello were already at the house. Or so I was told. The frames both had a cat paw prints with

blood red scratches that reminded me of the Monster symbol.

Which reminded me. I went to take a drink, when I realize I'd had dropped in doing a flip high

in the air, earlier. Crap.

When the board, already programmed with the directions, I guess, stopped in front of an iron

gated, giant house, I turned it off and picked it up like I'd pick up a regular skate board.

"Yo, security dude. I'm Ziyan Tenshi Lenae, Humanoid!" I give him a pointed tooth

smile and a thumbs up. He sighs and holds his hand out. I hand him the board and smile. He frowns,

but looks at the board anyway. I hadn't noticed, but one of the magnets had the same crest as my

instruments. He peeks a look at my tie and nods me in.

"Someone at the door will be waiting to show you to the meeting room, Miss. Tenshi-Lenae."

he said.

"Cool." tell him. When there's a beep and the gate swings open, I take time to put my

cases down and look myself over. I was in a white, tank top button up, with a black, zipper vest over it.

There were pocket on both sides, and a thinner-then-usual red tie hanging down the middle. Two gray

clips on the tie also held the crest. The black skinny jeans that covered my legs were a perfect fit. Red

high-tops with my glowing crest on the ankle bones, like Converse, covered my feet and were still

visible. Black gelly bracelets glowed along with a black and aqua bracelet bearing my name, and red

and black, also glowing, bud head phones stuck out of my shirt. My dark hair was shorter and looked

more like a boy, but my bangs were still streaked with blonde twice and they still continued to get in

my now red eyes.

Shrugging, deciding I looked fine, I walked to the door and was greeted my a finely dressed

NPC butler-like guy.

"Hello, Miss Ziyan. I am Fredrick. Care for an energy drink?" he said, holding out a

Monster. I happily accepted. "If you'd follow me," he sweeped his hands across the floor, and I nodded,

a satisfied smile on my face.

Tuanette's POV

.oO0Oo.

I only had to carry a regular black wooden violin, and white electric viola. All of my other

instruments that I played were already at the house. Except for my pink, acoustic guitar on my back.

The cases all have the Korean symbol for "Beauty" on it in bright white, as well as the viola, in black.

My hair was opposite from what it was in the human world, dark at the roots, then getting

lighter until the tips were a light pink. My seeing eye was a pretty slate gray with sapphire flecks, and

my blind eye changed to a metallic gold color with duller blue flecks. My perfect fitting pink jeans

had glowing, darker pink stitching and seams. My white shirt had my own work. A hand drawn picture

of Minnie Mouse, her front end on the front side of my shirt, and her back on the back. Everything that

was pink on Minnie, was outlined in a thin, glowing pink line. It was tucked in, but I pulled it out a bit,

so it was puffed out, but one could still see my pure white, glowing belt, buckle the same character as

my cases. Just before the poof of my shirt, there were capital glowing blue letters that read "CIEL

HIGH". Ciel was my Korean name. Me, being half-Korean and all. My pink high-tops glowed at the

lighter pink soles, and the mic of my also glowing pink and blue head phones kept getting hair stuck in

it. My wrist was decorated in glowing inspirational-message bands, reading in both Korean and

English.

When I finally reached what Crypton told me was Humanoid Hall, I blinked when the security

guard NPC stopped me.

"And who might you be, Pinkie?" he spat. I bit my lower lip and took a step back.

"Tuanette O'Prim. I was supposed to meet the Humanoids here?" I tried.

"Well, if your a Humanoid, were's you crest?" he teased. Crest?

"I-I don't think I have one, sir..." I replied in a small voice. He chuckled.

"No crest, no entry. Sorry, Pinkie." he shooed me away.

"I have to be in there, though. Everyone might be waiting on me-"

"All Humanoids have a special crest. If you don't have one, you aren't a Humanoid and

therefore are not allowed entry. JD has scheduled autographs for three hours from now, wait and shop

around until then. Buh-bye, Pinkie." he mockingly waved me away. I opened my mouth to say

something else, but the words stopped in my throat when the guard looked at me expectantly with a

raised eye brow. He laughed when I said nothing.

"That's right, move along-"

"You idiot!" I recognized that snide, now very hostile voice. I looked behind the guard

and saw the pale blonde, jade eyes now furious.

"Tuanette! C'mon!" JD pushed a button, and I heard something beep and the gate swung

open. Before I could follow her in, the guard stepped in front of me.

"JD, stop, this is an imposter. She doesn't have a crest. Don't let her in." he said,

smirking at me.

"Stupid!" JD said through gritted teeth, while slapping him upside the head. I gaped for

a moment. "Of course she has a crest!" she jerked my arm, not too hard, over to her and showed him

my belt and cases.

"I-Uh, well... she-"

"Shut up!" JD gritted her teeth more, then hit him over the head with a bass case even

larger then the last one I saw her with. This one was bulky and pure metal. Even if he was an NPC,

he'd have to be taken to the NPC hospital.

"Uhh..."

"C'mon, everyone's waiting." she said, voice nicer, but still had a snide hint to it. It

seemed very... JD.

"Wait, everyone was waiting for me?" I ask, walking in surprise, having to be lead

around by JD.

"Duh! I made them wait. I wasn't going to let you miss every thing. And don't worry.

That guy, as of right now, is fired. I told Meiko to let me pick the damn guard!" she cursed. I allowed

myself a smile.

"Thanks, JD. Next time, though, I'll handle it." I vowed. She gave me a smirk.

"Good. Alright, go sit with the others."

Sora's POV

.oO0Oo.

"Is Tuanette here?" I asked JD when she came in, but she went straight to Meiko.

"Stupid! That idiot guard you hired is OUT! _I'm_ picking the next guy, and you can just

stay the hell out of it!" she yelled while Meiko held her hands up in surrender.

"JD! Calm down." Len tried, but she just kept lecturing Meiko, who put on a drunken

smile and tried a million times to apologize.

"Ugh!" my cousin finally stormed off. Akira, her orange haired manager hurried after

her. Sometimes, JD could actually act like those stereo-typical celebs.

"Blah, c'mon, Sora. You should sit with the others." Kaito said. I nodded. Poking my

head out of the curtain, I scoped out possible friends. A girl with braided, raven black hair, about the

same shade as my own, was looking around, I guess trying for the same thing. I shrugged, dragged my

whole body out from behind the curtain, and hopped off stage to take the seat next to her. Everyone

was spread out in the auditorium, kind of like a high school, or a movie theater. All the velvet seats

folded up and down, and everyone was either sitting and chatting with the person next to them, if they

even had someone next to them, or putting their feet up on the chair in front of them and lounging.

"Hi." I say to the girl, whose eyes were elegantly slanted, and a pretty silver gray. She

looked at me, then put on an "oh," face.

"Your the girl who jumped off the stage." she said, then looked around and counted.

When she did this another couple times, I was tapping my foot impatiently.

"Your thirteen." she concluded.

"No, I'm fourteen" I retorted. She face palmed.

"No, there were only supposed to be twelve Humanoids. Your thirteen." she explained.

"No, I'm one." I mimicked her voice. Her face suddenly looked annoyed.

"Seriously, are you like, and Utauloid, or something?" she asked, trying to figure it out.

"No. I'm a Humanoid." I said.

"Then either someone here is an Utau, or a fake." she concluded.

"Uh... no." I reopened her case.

"What? What does that mean?" she looks very confused.

"I was the first Humanoid, you twelve came when it was decided the Vocaloids could

train more then one human at a time." I shrugged. She blinked once. Twice.

"Uhh... Oh. Well, I'm Kaire Namida." she shook her head and held out her hand.

"Sora Tokine." I took her hand and shook.

"Everyone, please take a seat." a voice, whom I recognized as Gumi, said through an

intercom. Everyone obeyed and a few started to whisper.

"Thank you. Now, please give a warm welcome to JD, last terms Humanoid!" Gumi

said, enthusiastically through the mic. People clapped and some whistled as JD came out in black

jeans with large, terrible teal-blue stitches spiraling down her left leg. Some of the seams seemed to be

ripping, but it was made to look like that. Her teal-blue "jacket" was short, and only went about mid-

stomach length. Under was a white-gray shirt. The jacket was cropped, and went to her elbows. But

only on one arm. There wasn't a sleeve on her right arm. Her hood was up, with holes at the top for her

black cat-eared head phones. Her lip was newly pierced. Well, it was new to me, but I haven't seen her

for two months. Coming off the piercing, a chain that dipped to her chin and hooked to an earring.

"Hey! I'll be your baby sitter on the weekends. Over the summer, we have a special

schedule for the weeks, but that's for later! Anyway, I'm here, right now, to introduce your teachers, the

Vocaloids!" she shouted into a hand mic. Then, out came some of the most well-know Vocaloids.

Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, and IA.

"They all have important jobs, so think of them like your teachers, and this like a

school." JD informed. "I'm the one who kicks your butt if you misbehave."

"Miku, with Luka, will teach stage confidence and other stuff you need when you

become," she paused to dramatically flip her hair, "Super stars. Rin and Len will teach you

choreography and what dance steps would be good for what. IA will help with instruments, Gakupo

and Kaito and Meiko will help with those lower ranges and vocal recognition. Gumi, Luka, and Miku

will help with costumes. All of them, including everyone who isn't here at the moment, will teach song

writing based on your abilities. You will all get a private teacher for that. Now, some privates have

instrumental courses if you play allot. So, tell you teachers when that happens. Okay, now we take a

tour while the others get rooms ready." JD hopped off stage while the Vocaloids waved and everyone

cheered and clapped. For only thirteen people, it was loud.

"Everyone, even though I hate it, single file. This, obviously, is the auditorium. Rin and

Len will teach there classes here. Back stage in make-up, Gumi, Miku and Luka will teach their

classes. Follow me to the instrument room." she waved, walking to a door to the left of the stage.

Opening the door with the Japanese character for "instrument", everything was split. In the middle, a

normal grand piano. To the right, everything was, normal, wooden, and classical. The curtains to the

window wall were thick and peach colored. In the corner, my piano. I ran over to it, to now see,

intertwined with the treble clef was a bass clef. There were an assortment of instruments, all wood.

On the other side, a glass piano with electric classical instruments, all white or black. It was

amazing and futuristic, with sound boards and what looked like an extreme Guitar Hero.

"It is all split up, according to your instrument types and your preferences. Now, all of

you have an instrument here, and you _cannot_, I will not repeat, play with another Humanoids

instrument without their permission. When working, you can move from side to side so don't ask." JD

was impatient when she talk. She also looked very bored, like she would rather do something else. Not

that I was complaining, I kind of wanted to do something else, too. But it was really cool, seeing the

new mansion just for Humans.

"Walk to your left, there is an immediate door to the Choir room. That's where singing

and , well, stuff like that takes place. Actually, there are three joined Choir rooms, two for privates, one

for multiple people, things like duets and stuff. No, we aren't going in because people are setting up in

there and we can't get in their way. We are, instead, going to turn our butts around and go out through

the in door." She pushed through the thirteen of us and ended back up at the front again. She opened the

door and we headed back out to the Auditorium. Rin and Len were the only ones in it, Len with his

specs trying to read over a list of "students", and Rin just dancing around. When they saw us re-enter,

they waved at everyone. The crowd around me got a bit excited and anxiously waved back.

"Wow, that's so cool." a voice said from behind. I turn, and see Kaire walking with

another girl, with deep black hair with two streaks of almost platinum blonde on hair bangs that were in

her seemingly glowing red eyes; the same color as her shoes and one of her head phones.

She must have noticed my awkward staring, because she waved her hand in my face.

"Hello? This is my Monster, so no." she informed. The truth was, I hadn't even noticed

the Monster energy drink in her hand. I sighed.

"Sorry. I'm Sora Tokine." I continued to walk, but backward, looking behind me every

so often so I wouldn't run into anyone.

"Ziyan Tenshi. So, Kaire here tells me you are the 'senior Humanoid'," she pointed to

Kaire with her thumb, who blushed a bit when her position was given away.

"Is this true?" Ziyan continued, with a sort of curiosity and anxiousness for the answer

that someone like JD might express. She waited for an answer as I tried to think of one. A voice, also

female, saved me.

"Of course she is. If you would catch up on you Humanoid news more often, then you

would know that." the three of us, and that included Kaire, found the voice had belonged to a black

haired girl, with the same bloody eyes as Ziyan. Her hair was like Luka's, but black like mine. She

wore a plain white shirt with an unbuttoned jacket, with very baggy jeans hiding what I assumed were

boots. Her sleeves were rolled up to reveal fingerless black gloves. She looked nice, despite her typical

vampire like appearance, and silly.

"Oh, hi! I'm Hien Negurine. I've heard of you. Your Sora, right?" she was talking to me,

and I realized her name was familiar.

"Your last name is like Luka's!" Ziyan was the first to notice, but her voice was some too

loud for JD in the front.

"Yo, Sora! Keep your friends quiet." she yelled.

"Your yelling, too, JD." I so kindly pointed out. She made the group stop for a minute.

"Do as I say, not as I do," she mumbled, the she said something else that I didn't catch,

and we all started onward again.

"Is she always like this?" Kaire whispered. I laughed.

"No, JD is the biggest Tsundere you or I will ever meet. Actually, she cares a lot and can

actually use reverse psychology if she needed." I put out the most random of my thoughts on my

cousin, getting a confused look from my small but ever growing group.

"We needed to know about psychology?" Ziyan questioned my logic. I shrugged.

"I may have saved you from it, my friend. Now, back to Hien," I looked to her and she

was trying to stifle minor laughter.

"Right! Your name is like Luka's!" Kaire repeated Ziyan, but much quieter. Hien nodded

in excitement.

"I know! When I was first shown Vocaloid, I was like 'Oh my God! We have almost the

exact same name!' which is a small reason why I like Luka, but definitely not the only reason!" she told

us. Some of us, meaning Ziyan and Hien, laughed. Kaire and I just smiled.

"What's so funny?" yet another voice was ending up in the group. A pinkette with a kind

smile and Korean crest.

"Well, this is Hien Negurine." I pointed to Hien with a sort of snide smile JD eventually

taught me without me knowing it. The pinkette with gold and silver and blue eyes blinked.

"That is kind of funny," she joined in on our smiling.

"Let me introduce you to the group!" I smiled a real smile, noticing her really cool

glowing Minnie Mouse shirt.

"The one with blonde bangs and a Monster is Ziyan, the one with the gray eyes and long

braid is Kaire, and you have met Hien." I was surprised no-one wanted to introduce themselves. The

pinkette giggled.

"I'm Tuanette O'Prim," she held out her hand, and Kaire shook it, with a kind smile on her face.

"Oh, your Tuanette! JD told me about you!" I told her.

"And your the girl that jumped off the stairs." she answered. I nodded.

"Over there is the Cafe where you can hang out and get snacks, and hang out and do

what we all in the human world call home work." JD had been talking the whole time but we had

barely noticed, seeing as we were talking the whole time. We were all standing in a five person line,

Tuanette and Kaire on the ends, Ziyan, Hien and Iin the middle. Hien was in the very middle. I was

saying I was excited to see what the rooms look like. Tuanette chuckled, and I looked over Ziyan and

Hien to see her.

"What?"

"I just find it funny that you've been here more than any of us obviously, and you've

never seen the inside of Humanoid Hall." she told me. She had a point, I guess.

"Well, I was just informed of this, like, last week. I didn't even know we were getting

another House until it was already built."

"Ah, that makes sense," Kaire spoke before Tuanette.

"Speaking of the other House, what does the Vocaloid mansion look like?" Ziyan went

to go toss her now empty can in the nearest trash, talking as she walked away.

"Yeah, what's it like?" Hien looked at me with her bloody eyes, gorgeous but unsettling

to someone who doesn't see that much red that much. Except for Meiko's closet, which I try to avoid

because of the smell.

"It's actually called Virtuoso House. It's big, but really crowded because there are a ton

of people living there. Whenever there is a Humanoid, we get the same room as the last, so my room

held Humanoid history," I shrugged as they waited for more. "Really, it isn't that exciting. There is no

marble staircases, crystal chandeliers or anything like that. It's futuristic, like Humanoid Hall. The

dinning table is about the same size, because not everyone eats at the table. There is a huge mock stage,

and a huge costume gallery. I bet Humanoid Hall is just a smaller copy, just more school like." I

concluded.

"Now, we all need to head up the elevator to get to the second floor for the weekend

dorms. The elevator is a glass hover pod that looks out on the city. You can see Virtuoso House and

Equivocal Manor, the home to the UTAUloids. You can visit the other mansions, but only after 'school'

is over. You can also shop the Shopping District for virtual clothes, but all costumes are provided by

Humanoid Hall." JD was starting to sound like a real tour guide. It was kind of creeping me out.

"So, we'll head up in groups of three, because that's how many people can ride at a time.

The hover-magnets use the mag-lev grid running through the city. It calculates the mass of the people

riding at one time and uses that data to calculate the force needed to have the same acceleration each

ride." Now JD was really scaring me; she was acting too smart. I got up on my tip-toes to look over

everyone, to get a look at JD to make sure she was still my cousin, or if someone replaced her at some

point during the tour. JD was there, all right. She was reading off note cards that someone, probably

Len or Luka, had given her.

People started to board the elevator, and within ten seconds, there was a _ding_, signaling the next

ride was ready.

The next two rides went by quick. Before I knew it Tuanette, Ziyan and Hien were on a ride

together. JD, Kaire and I were the only ones left. Which was weird because then Kaire, JD and I would

be sharing a small space.

"What?" she finally asked.

"You don't like small spaces, JD." Kaire saw my logic and was going through

scenarios in her head.

"How bad is your claustrophobia, JD?" she asked. No, not scenarios. Phobias. I did that

a lot too, so I related.

JD blinked with arched eyebrows, then sighed.

"Listen, I'm perfectly fine. It's gotten better, Sora. It's not like when we were kids." I

gaped as she told us this. Frowning, she "assured" us it was fine and wasn't going to break. Really, she

was assuring herself.

"And besides," she leaned against the wall as if she was too cool to stand on her own,

looking out the window wall I had only just noticed and failing to pick something out of her teeth and

then giving up and playing with her chain that was almost exactly like 96Neko's. "I'll be going with my

cousin." she wasn't looking at me, but it was directed at me, obviously.

"Jiane..." I hugged her even though I knew she hated it. She squirmed and

writhed, but I held on with a small smile plastered on my face.

"Hey! Let go, Baka!" she tried to push me away, but only one hand was available to do

that.

"Uh, JD?" Kaire tried to break us apart, and I let her.

"What?"

"Aren't people waiting for you?"

"Crap! Yes! Sora," she dragged out my name in an accusing voice and I just walked over

calmly to push the up button.

"Yes?"

"Ugh! Never mind! Get in the damn elevator!" JD cursed and gritted her teeth, steping

inside with none of the caution Kaire and I tried to show.

"Man, your right. She _is_ a Tsundere!" Kaire whispered behind her hand. I held back

giggles.

"I am not!" JD was sensitive to the words "Tsundere" and "Loli". I had to bite down on

my lower lip to keep from laughing, and Kaire was having the same problem.

Best ten second elevator ride ever.

The door reopened to a wide hallway with three large looking rooms on one side, and four on

the other. Another, bigger looking room was at the very end of the hallway.

"Now, each of you have to have a room mate. Your names are printed on the door, so

don't go in a room with your new super buddy and say 'oh, I didn't know where my room was so I'm

gonna bunk with-' fill in a name. No. I'm sure you won't have a problem finding your room. My room

is at the end of the hall. Knock or ring if you need anything that room service _can't_ take care of, which

is next to nothing. So I don't want a million people coming to my room with a bunch of 'JD, my mic is

broken,', 'JD, my bathroom flooded,', 'JD, my room mate's a meanie,'. There will be no room mate

switching, one of you will be without a room mate, and all room mates are paired by gender and a

bunch of other things you probably won't

listen to." JD let the quick information sink in, crossing her arms and looking at everyone.

"Do I make myself clear?" she yelled. "_Do as I say, not as I do,_"

"_Clear!_" a synchronized word rang out.

"Crystal." I whispered under my breath, as the only one who had failed to say "clear".

"Alright then, GO!" she shooed us away and I immediately went to the left side. I don't

know, maybe it was the fact left was my dominant side, so I went that way, or the fact I'm left handed

and all the Vocaloids knew it so my room was probably on the left when coming into the hall.

I was right. My name was under another, with my crest siting right next to it. But the name

under mine didn't have a crest. Who was I rooming with, I wonder.

"Sora," JD was behind me, all serious and JD-like. I turned around.

"Yes, oh wide cousin of mine?" I said, about as snide as JD is when she lazily lounges

around the house. She frowned.

"You won't be sharing a room with a normal 'loid," she used a slang, a general term for

the, well, 'loids.

"No kidding."

"You aren't making this easy, Sora!" she gritted her teeth and I scoffed.

"JD, you sound like your trying to tell me Hotaru died. Did your cat die?" I was

suddenly worried for the small black kitten until JD expressed disgust.

"No, Baka. You get a noob." she smirked at the end of her sentence, like that was a bad

thing. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Why?"

"Because, there was a weird number of Humanoids, and your a senior. Plus, she's also

supposed to help me with you butt heads and is the master of the house while you guys all away with

me and Akira." she explained. It mostly made sense. I looked back to the door to see the name. _Naomi _

_Miwa. _Huh.

"Alright, fine. Whatever." I finally decided. JD laughed. Everyone had found their

rooms at some point during our chat.

"Well, it seems no-one had trouble with rooms at all, just like I planned. So, if you see

Akira around, tell him I need him in my room." she waved good bye in a lazy fashion as one of my

eyebrows raised at her request.

"Are we staying at the Hall today?" I asked.

"Sora, if you haven't noticed, it's about five pm in the human world. I had everyone at

Crypton call parents to get the okays, and no-one turned it down. Dinners happening at six, so you and

Naomi need to be ready. Or eat with your friends, don't care. As long as if you see Akira, send him

over," she remind me. My eyebrow continued to stay up.

"This late at night?" I questioned her logic. She smirked.

"We need to have a chat." she hissed the last word. I shivered. Being in the same room

with JD and that voice meant bruises. Usually.

"What did he do, this time?" I was curious, anyway.

"Oh, nothing." subject dropped.

"Alright. Leave now, cousin!" I waved her away, and she glared. I just laughed. One of

the only people able to withstand a mighty JD glare. She walked away, anyway.

Just as she closed the door, Akira came through the elevator. He had long, orange red hair and

gold eyes, with a nineteen year old martial arts master's build, save for the fact he was eighteen and

barely did any martial arts. He had on a white button up and black pants.

When he spotted me, he smiled. He was JD's counter part. Genuine kindness and cool minded

decisions, which is why he was the manager and not JD.

"Akira, JD needs you in her room." I said out right. He stopped and blinked in mild

shock.

"Jiane?" he was the only on brave enough to call her by her name-name, beside my mom

and Aunt Tatsuki who don't count. "What did I do this time?"

"I don't know, she said nothing. And that you needed to have a chat." when I said this, he

smiled, all shock or fear replaced. Oh, God.

"I see. Well, that you for that delightful information Sora. I'll see later, yes?" his barely

audible Romanian accent was clear now. I had no idea why, though. What the heck was he thinking?

"Um, yes. Bye Akira." I waved as he headed toward JD's door. When I heard the safe

_click _of the door closing, I let out the air I was apparently holding in.

"Okay, time to meet Naomi." I resolved. I turned to my door and turned the knob as

slow as possible, trying to hold off the meeting. It happened, eventually of course.

A/N: Woo! Another chapter successfully over! In this chapter, we meet more Humanoids and Akira,

JD's mysterious manager that had to drag her off the fat principal. Yes, many of my characters are

mixed races, except Sora and her brothers. JD is half-British from her dad, half-Japanese. Akira's last

name is Dragonste, meaning "love" in Romanian, making Akira half-Romanian from his father's side.

So, yes I did make up Naomi Miwa, because I didn't have enough characters. She will be introduced in

the next chapter, along with food, the game and TV rooms, and schedules! Plus, the Vocaloids come in

and we get to meet all the OC's I haven't aded because they were not on the Humanoid tour. Like son

guy characters! And or first glimpses at love interests! Whoop!

Remember to R&R, PM me questions, and eat lots of Ramen!

Peace, Love, Chocolate chip Cookies,

JD

PS: The amazingly awesome updated character sheet! X3

Humanoids (12):

Iraine Serena

Kaire Namida

Ziyan Tenshi Lenae

Tuantette/Amarante/Ciel O'Prim

Hien Negurine

Luna Lalonde

(S) Rurichiyo Namiko

Hien Negurine

Shizun Henkō

(S) Juki "JD" Danaku

(me) Sora Tokine

UTAUloids/Vocaloids (10):

Hatoshi Kurosaki (UTAU)

Kuroi Usagino (UTAU)

Tsukine Kusakabe (UTAU)

There still aren't any Vocaloids, except for Naomi. Darn.

So, there you have it! You guys better feel special, because I was up until 1 in the morning working ont

this! X3 (It wasn't that hard... I'm a night person! X3)

Yours Featherly,

JD

PSS: I only want character things in PM, please. I was getting things from Critics United, or something (?) and I

was breaking rules by having you do that in the review thing. Sorry (plusm if you go back to chapter one, I

added a mini story! Just saying!)!

Fly On,

JD


End file.
